mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Polakowski vs. Olaf Alfonso 3
The fight was the rubber match for both men in their trio of fights. The Fight The ref had some delay working on Polakowski's glove. The first round began. Polakowski was stalking. Olaf landed a leg kick. Olaf landed an inside kick. He acknowledged that he had basically missed that kick to Polakowski. Olaf landed a leg kick. Olaf landed a nice left hook. He was outstriking Polakowski for sure. Olaf landed an inside kick. Polawkowski landed a right hand. Fuck I hate spelling his name. Olaf is southpaw by the way. Polakowski's face had some redness now. Olaf landed a few jabs there. Polakowski landed a right uppercut and then a right hand. There was a little swelling under Polakowski's left eye. Olaf backed up looking amused and looking over his shoulder talking to someone. He seemed relaxed. 'Let that right go.' Olaf landed a leg kick. Polakowski was throwing haymakers. Olaf landed a big straight left and acknowledged it. Olaf landed a leg kick. Polakowski's face looked pretty bad. Polawkowski landed a good right. They clinched. Polakowski kneed the body. They broke. Polakowski stuffed a double to the clinch. Olaf kneed the body. They broke. Polakowski landed a right and another and they clinched. He kneed the body and again. Olaf kneed the body. He landed a pair of foot stomps there. The first round ended. 10-9 Olaf. The second round began. Olaf landed a leg kick. Polakowski stuffed a single. The tempo was picking up a bit. Polakowski landed a good leg kick. Olaf landed a right hand. Olaf worked a single. Polakowski was defending. Olaf kept working it and he got it to guard. Polakowski looked like he had a cut above his left eye. Olaf rolled for a leglock and Polakowski landed a right. They stood and touched gloves there. Olaf shot a double. Polakowski stuffed it to the clinch. Polakowski broke with a right and stuffed a single and landed a big right. He stuffed a single sprawling. They stood to the clinch. They broke. Olaf shot for a double. He looked winded. Polakowski stuffed it to the clinch. Polakowski kneed the body hard. Polakowski kneed the body. The corner yelled for more foot stomps from Olaf. Olaf kneed to the body. 'Knee the leg.' Polakowski kneed the leg. Polakowski reversed a toss and had the back. Four rights in under, a big right and another as he stood over Olaf. Another right hand and he missed another one there. He missed another right. Olaf looked tired. Polakowski let Olaf up. Polakowski was all over him, a big right uppercut. Olaf's arms looked tired. He landed a big straight left however. Polakowski landed a right and a left hook. Olaf was gassed by far. Polakowski landed a left hook and a right hand and sprawled stuffing a single. The second round ended. 10-9 Polakowski. Polakowski played to the crowd between rounds. The third round began. Polakowski landed a big inside leg kick. Polakowski kneed the face and landed a right. Polakowski sprawled stuffing a single. He did to the clinch, kneed the face and tripped. Olaf pounced to guard. Olaf pushed him towards the fence. Polakowski grazed with an upkick. Olaf came down to side control. Polakowski regained guard nicely. 'Get him back against the fence.' Polakowski tied him up. The ref stood them up. Polakowski stuffed a single. Olaf missed a knee to the body. Olaf landed a big right hook. Olaf was tired. Polakowski landed a right and sprawled stuffing a single. Olaf pulled guard defending a guillotine and closed the guard. Polakowski missed a left elbow. He landed a right hand. Polakowski landed a big right hammerfist and a left elbow. Polakowski landed a pair of left forearms. He stood and let Olaf up. Twenty seconds. They stood and exchanged. Both were exhausted. They clinched. Polakowski missed a knee to the face, kneed the body. They broke and Olaf landed a right hook as the bell rang to end the third round. They hugged whole-heartedly, smiled and clapsed hands. 29-28 Polakowski. Olaf's nose looks fucking BROKEN. Apparently it has been broken nine times. 29-28 Alfonso, 29-28 Polakowski and 29-28 Polakowski.